The goal of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) CCOP program is to promote the development of state-of-the-art NCI-approved cancer prevention and control intervention protocols and to continue serving as a Research Base for CCOP members of the group. Specific Aims include: 1. To focus on biomarker-driven drug development for cancer prevention and cancer therapy; 2. To contribute to state-of-the-science research in outcomes measurement and analysis in the context of cancer clinical trials; 3. To enroll patients into high-quality, meaningful symptom management trials that add to our understanding of the prevention or elimination of suffering attributable to cancer; 4. To advance our understanding of cancer survivorship and design interventions to address these issues; 5. To continue to develop treatment protocols particularly suitable for the CCOP members of ECOG; 6. To expand development of programs to increase the accrual of minority populations to ECOG trials with a focus on disparity intervention. 7. To improve overall support for protocol development, data management, and analysis by providing a dedicated infrastructure within the ECOG Coordinating Center for the cancer control and prevention program. 8. To foster collaboration between disease and modality committees and the Symptom Management, Prevention, and Patient Outcomes and Survivorship Committees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]